


Favours

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth takes care of John after he's injured. Written for the 2010 Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

No bones were broken, but Carson had to pop John's dislocated shoulder back in. His elbow on the same side was sprained too, another parting gift from a group of rogue Genii the team had encountered. Carson gave him a small bottle of pills for the pain which he probably knew John wouldn't take. Ronon had a gash on his leg, Rodney was bruised and Teyla, as usual, didn't have a scratch on her. There wasn't much to report and it was late, so Elizabeth elected to skip the formal briefing. Nobody blinked when she left the infirmary at John's side.

She went with him to the armory so he could put his gear away, then followed him to his quarters and inside. John raised his eyebrows at her. He looked exhausted and he was filthy from running around in the mud half the day. "You're going to need some help cleaning up," she said, nodding to his left arm, which was hanging limply at his side. He was right handed but it would still be a pain trying to maneuver this way. "I'll help but there's a condition."

John grinned at her but she held up the pill bottle. "Take just one of these tonight."

He must have been in more pain than he wanted to admit, because he caved immediately. "Deal."

She handed him a glass of water in the bathroom, watched as he swallowed one of the painkillers, and then began to help him undress while the shower heated up. Somehow he'd gotten dirt under his black shirt and even up his pants. She dumped his dirty clothes into the basket where he put his laundry and began to strip out of her own.

John was standing in the bathroom watching her. She jerked her head. "Into the water, Colonel."

"The view's nicer out here," he said with a leer.

She rolled her eyes. "You can look all you want in there."

John pouted but he got into the shower. Elizabeth shucked the rest of her clothes and followed. She stood there for a second, admiring the play of muscle and smooth skin as the water began to run down John's back. She could forget most of the time, especially when he was annoying her or scaring the crap out of her, how gorgeous he was. Seeing him naked was usually a healthy reminder.

The water began to turn dark as John stuck his head into the shower. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some of it into her hand. She tapped his uninjured shoulder and said, "John, lean back so I can wash your hair."

He obeyed – and she wasn't going to think about that train of thought, not right now – and let out a contented noise as her fingers began to massage the shampoo through his hair. It was a weak spot of his and she liked the way his body relaxed when she played with his hair. Her nails scraped lightly along his scalp, drawing that noise again. Heat was fluttering low in her belly, but she ignored it. That painkiller was going to knock him out soon.

She turned him around so he could let the spray rinse the shampoo from his hair, then set to work carefully lathering soap up his hurt arm. He hissed as she lifted it just a couple of inches. "Sorry," she murmured, then soaped his other arm before starting on his chest.

His front was as sexy as his back, which was annoying, especially right now. But she had to smile. Hints of gray were beginning to appear in the thick hair on his chest.

There were some more bruises on his abdomen. Elizabeth was careful not to hurt him as her hands soaped his chest, his stomach and then his hips. His cock was almost fully hard, and pretty impossible to miss, but she skipped it to soap his legs. When she straightened, she nudged his hip. "Turn around so I can get your back."

There was a flare of disappointment in his eyes, but he didn't protest. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and down his back, admiring him again, and she couldn't resist the temptation. She lathered the soap over his ass, and then slid her fingers lightly into the crease. John jumped. He said her name, a warning in his voice. "Elizabeth..."

He wasn't up for much tonight, she knew that. With a pinch to his butt, she cleaned the backs of his legs and told him to turn around again. The soap sluiced off him as he turned and then Elizabeth put herself between his body and the water and began to rub the soap over his hips and lower.

John groaned, leaning back against the wall. Elizabeth worked up a thick lather with the soap, which allowed her to slide her fingers through his hair and gently caress his balls. His cock twitched as she did it, making her smile a little. She played for a little longer before dropping the soap to the floor. The noise made John open his eyes and she knew he was watching as her hand closed around his erection and started to stroke.

She'd watched him masturbate before, on nights when they had time to indulge in such things, so she knew he usually handled himself more quickly than this, intent on coming fast and hard. She knew he was tired, but she didn't want to just get this over with. Her hand slid easily up and down and she twisted her fingers around the head of his cock carefully, moving with a steady but unhurried pace.

John was staring at her, his eyes burning with heat even through the tiredness and the drugs. His hand moved up her back and his fingers threaded through her wet hair, pulling her closer. He leaned down and kissed her with a slow rhythm that matched her hand. Stray drops of water mingled into the kiss as Elizabeth explored his mouth thoroughly with her tongue, and she had to pull away to swallow.

John was fondling her ass and she could feel the tension in his body rising as he got close to coming. She kissed his jaw, licking water from his neck and he grunted. Her hand sped up, fisting more tightly around his cock. A quick glance at him didn't surprise her. He was watching her hand wrapped around him. John liked to watch, liked to see what was happening during sex, whether it was something he was doing or something being done to him. His hips started jerking into her touch just a little and he muttered her name in a low, breathless voice as he came, dripping over her hand and his legs.

She was never going to get tired of that. Not the sound of her name, not the sight or feel of him coming for her.

She moved out of the way, letting the water clean him off. John didn't move right away, leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes shut, while his breathing slowed. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. "What about you?"

She shook her head. "You can make it up to me later."

"Elizabeth, I'm fine-" he started to protest. It was ruined when he yawned in the middle of the "fine" which was ridiculously adorable while also proving her point.

"Go, dry off, get into bed. I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in."

"You're not staying?" He blurted the words out without thinking, clearly, because his ears turned pink. Elizabeth had long suspected one of the reasons John didn't like taking painkillers was that his guard would slip more easily. Normally he wouldn't have admitted how unhappy he was with the idea of her leaving.

"I'm staying," she reassured him. Then she patted his ass. "You'll have a chance to even the score in the morning."

His body relaxed again, but John held her eyes for a second before he got out of the shower. He knew what she was doing and his gratitude was apparent, even if it wasn't spoken.

Elizabeth washed herself hastily. She debated masturbating while she was alone, since John was probably already asleep, but even the Ancients couldn't invent an infinite supply of hot water, so she shut the shower off and dried herself with the extra towel John kept in his bathroom for her.

He was in bed when she left the bathroom, lying on his back with his arm in the sling Carson had given him. He was mostly asleep, but when she slid into the bed, his head turned towards her. She snuggled against his right side and watched him sleep for several minutes before she finally closed her own eyes.


End file.
